Soda's Story
by Kranna 25
Summary: Sodapop and Steve make a promise to never like girls. How long will it be before they have to break the promise? I know, bad summary.
1. The Promise

Soda's Story

I know this is really short but the other chapters are longer. And please be nice. This is my first fanfic.

My name is Sodapop Curtis. I'm eight years old and my best friend, Steve, is nine. I have two

brothers. My little brother's name is Ponyboy and he's six. My older brother's name is Darry and

he's twelve. Anyway, after school one day, Steve and I noticed Darry looking at some magazine

with a girl on the cover. "Whatcha looking at?" I asked him, trying to see over his shoulder. He

quickly slammed it closed. "Nothing," he said very smartly. "You're fibbing," I smiled innocently.

"Yeah," said Steve, "That ain't nothing." Then he quickly grabbed the magazine from Darry. Then he

gave a scream, jumped back, and dropped it on the ground. "Girls are icky!" Steve

yelled with a look of disgust on his face. Then I opened the magazine and when I saw some of the

pictures in it, I threw it on the ground too. "Eeew!" I screamed. "Girls!" Steve and I screamed

together. Darry started laughing at us. I frowned at him. "You won't always hate girls," said Darry,

smiling. "Me and Steve will always hate them!" I frowned again. "Okay," Darry laughed and

continued looking through his magazine. Steve and I just stomped away.


	2. Changing the rules a bit

I'm twelve years old now. And it's my first day of Junior High. Same for Steve. Even though he's a

year older than me, we're in the same grade. He was held back a year. "Do you have your lunch?"

Mom asked me. "Yes," I said. She had already asked me that about six times. "I guess we're ready

then," she smiled nervously. Ponyboy looked at me with a sad expression on his face. It was

probably because I was getting most of the attention since it was my first day in a new school. And

Pony was just moving up a grade in elementary. We went outside and got in the car. We dropped

Pony off first. Then we headed for my school. I sunk in my seat a little when I saw how big the kids

were. I was kinda scared at first but then I saw Steve. I was alright then. I got out of the car. "Bye,

Mom," I smiled. "Alright. Have a good day, honey," she said worriedly. "I will," I called back as I

walked over to Steve. We walked into the school together and luckily we got in the same class. I

was awfully glad about that. The teacher assigned our seats. Steve sat beside me on one side and a

girl named Sandy sat on the other side. A girl named Evie sat in front of Steve. I stared at Sandy for

a minute. Then I remembered the promise that Steve and I had made to always hate girls. _Maybe _

_we should change the rules a bit,_ I thought. _Maybe we don't have to hate girls. We just have to _

_promise we won't fall in love with them._

There, thatchapter was a bit longer. This story sucks, I know. Oh well.


	3. Another promise

Okay! This chapter is long. And I thank you guys soooooooo much for the good reviews. I was so nervous about putting this story online. Anyway, thanks. And hope you enjoy! 

I'm fourteen years old now. I trembled as my teacher placed my report card on my desk. I knew

this term had been bad. I waited for Steve to get his report card too. Then we counted to three and

flipped the cards over at the same time. I stared sadly at my marks. But they weren't really as bad

as I thought they would be. My lowest mark was a 50. At least I was passing. And besides, it was

only first term. I looked over at Steve. His face had turned pale. "How did you do, Steve?" I asked

him. He passed me his card and I looked over the marks. "They're pretty much the same as mine," I

told him. "Yeah, but your parents aren't gonna freak out at you," said Steve. "Yeah..." I answered,

"Mom will just give me a disappointed look and tell me to try harder next time. Why? What will

your folks do?" I asked him. "...Same as yours, I guess..." said Steve dishonestly. Then the bell rang

and Steve hurried out before I could say another word. When I showed Mom my report card, she

did exactly what I'd predicted she'd do. The next day, when we went to gym class, Steve and I

went into the locker room to change our clothes. Steve pulled me aside when everyone had left the

room. Then he pulled his sleeves up so I could see his arms. They were red and purple, cut and

bruised all over. I gasped. "My old man wasn't too happy about my report card," said Steve quietly.

He then pulled his sleeves down again. "Are you serious?" I asked nervously. I noticed that I had

goosebumps all over me. "Yeah," Steve whispered. " You really need to talk to someone about

your life at home," I told him. I was very concerned. "I had no idea your home was like that," I said

quietly. "Don't tell anyone, okay, Soda? I don't want my dad to be taken away or anything. He's the

only parent I have left," Steve said with a trembling voice. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to

break a promise to Steve. He was my best friend. But I also wanted to help him. I didn't want to

see him get hurt anymore. "Okay, I won't tell," I promised him.

That night, I called Steve and asked him if he wanted to sleep at my house. He answered yes

without hesitation. Mom didn't mind our friends coming over as long as she knew before they came.

When Steve arrived, we set up our sleeping bags in the living room. We watched television for a

while until everyone else was asleep. "Steve?" I said to him. "Yeah?" he asked. "Uh...how are your

arms?" I asked him. "Pretty sore," he answered. "Do you want some ice or anything to put on

them?" I asked, trying to be helpful. "Nah, that's okay," he smiled. I nodded and lay down in my

sleeping bag. "So...uh...what's your home life like?" I asked him nervously. Steve's smile suddenly

faded. I was afraid that I had gone too far. But Steve answered my question. "Well, I live with my

dad. And my mom left quite a long time ago. I don't blame her. She was always the one that Dad's

anger was taken out on. But now that she's gone, it's being taken out on me," he told me. I thought

Steve was going to start crying but he didn't. He continued on. "Nobody has any idea where my

mom is now. But I just wish...that she had've taken me with her," he finished. He was crying now. I

put my arm around him. I didn't mean to make him cry. It was that night that I realized how lucky I

was. Not everyone had a family as good as mine.

Good? Bad? Well, it was sad but I hope you all liked it. And thanks again for the good reviews. Keep sending them!


	4. The Deal's Off

I'm fifteen now. Steve and I are getting ready for our first high school dance. "How do I look?" I

asked Steve. "Great," he laughed. "Steve? You know when we where little kids? And we made a

deal that we'd never like girls? The deal's off, right?" I asked. Steve started laughing. "I forgot about

that! Yeah, the deal's off. 'Cuz I must say, that Evie is quite a chick!" he said. I shook my head.

"Nah," I smiled. "Sandy's the cute one," I said as I playfully punched him in the arm. When we got

to the dance, we noticed that some of the kids were staring at us and laughing at us. We tried to

ignore them, even though Steve had the urge to go over and punch them in the face. When a slow

song came on, Steve and I got up the courage to ask the girls to dance. I walked nervously over to

Sandy. "Uh...do you wanna dance?" I asked her. I could feel myself blushing. "Sure," she smiled.

She laughed a little. Her laugh was soft, unlike most of the other girls at school. I took her over to

the dance floor. I put my hands on her waist. And she put her arms around my neck. My heart was

beating hard and fast. I looked over at Steve who was dancing with Evie. I wished I could relax.

Man, I was so tense. After the dance, Sandy, Evie, Steve, and I walked home together. When we

got to Sandy's house, she pulled me aside for a second. "Tonight was really fun," she smiled. She

had beautiful china blue eyes. Then she gently kissed my cheek and went into her house.

Steve came to my house after we took Evie home. We went into Darry's room. "Darry, at

the dance, some of the kids were laughing and staring at us," I told him. "Were they the richer kids?"

Darry asked. I thought back to the kids. The fancy cars parked outside and the Madras that the

kids were wearing. These are what stood out in my mind. "Yeah, I guess they were the rich kids," I

answered. "They're what us people on the East side call 'the Socs'. And we're known as the

Greasers," Darry explained. I thought about that for a second. We had been treated differently ever

since junior high. But I just hadn't paid much attention to it. "I could've fit in with the Socs if it wasn't

for this family. Our money. Our status," Darry said sadly. Steve gave me a weird look and I could

tell he was gonna burst out laughing at Darry's little speech at any second. "Right, thanks Darry," I

said quickly and we hurried out of the room. The minute we got out the door, Steve fell on the floor

laughing. "Come on, you goof!" I laughed as I dragged him up off of the floor.

How was that chapter? Hopefully good. Let me know. The good reviews are my motivation to write more so keep them coming!


	5. Breaking

This original chapter was too short so I put twochapters together. I hope it's okay like that. 

I'm sixteen now. Sandy and I are now going out. And Steve's going out with Evie. Sandy is really

something. Even Ponyboy likes her just fine and that's saying something. Darry had a girlfriend once.

But Pony and I didn't like her so we played a trick on the poor girl and scared her something awful.

Darry never had another girlfriend after that. Anyway, Steve and I were sitting in the living room

watching television with Ponyboy. The phone rang and Darry answered it. "Hello...yes...oh

my...really?...all right..." was all Darry said before he put the phone down. Then he turned off the

television and we all looked up at him. "That was the police. Our parents...well they...they were just

killed in a car accident," Darry told us. My body went cold. Ponyboy looked over at me then he ran

to me and started crying really hard. I started crying too. But Darry just stood there with a hard and

cold expression on his face. Pony and I hugged for a long while. Steve had his arm around me.

Steve was the only one of my friends that showed up for the funeral. That just goes to show how

we're always there for each other.

I'm sixteen-going-on-seventeen. I'll be seventeen real soon. Darry and Ponyboy are constantly

fighting. Why do I have to be the middle brother? And they want me to take sides. I just can't! I see

both sides. Anyway, one day, Steve came over after work. I brought the mail into the house and

noticed that there was a letter for me. We went into my room and I opened the letter. It read:

Dear Soda,  
I'm sorry to say that this is the end. You're not the one, Soda. You're not the father of the child I'm

expecting. Don't get me wrong. You are a very nice boy. But it wasn't real love, Soda. It's just too

bad you didn't figure it out sooner. Before you got your heart broken. I am on my way to Florida

and I'm not coming back. Even if you try to write back to me, I will not answer. I'm going to forget

about you. I'm sorry this letter is so harsh. Farewell Sodapop.  
Sandy

I read the letter over again five times. When Steve asked what was wrong, I handed him the letter.

He read it and then looked up at me sadly. I started bawling. I couldn't help it. Steve put his arm

around me. "It's okay, buddy. I know you loved her," Steve said quietly. I didn't say anything. I

couldn't. I was crying too hard. "You'll get through. I'll always be here for you, Soda."

I know it may sound a bit fluffy with Soda and Steve. But it's just friendship. The last chapter is really, really short. I hope you don't mind.


	6. End

Wow...I'm really sorry that this is so short.

Steve and I stayed best friends for the rest of our lives. We helped each other get through the hard

times, and we laughed together in the good times. We always stuck up for each other. And we

always knew that we that we could count on each other. Always.

-The End

I thank you all so much for the continual support throughout this story. You guys rock! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!


End file.
